


his ribs, opened one by one

by eloha



Category: One Piece
Genre: Body Worship, Corsetry, Figurative Language, High Heels, Lipstick & Lip Gloss, M/M, Praise Kink, Religious Imagery & Symbolism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:49:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27199435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eloha/pseuds/eloha
Summary: Even gold was nothing but mere dust in the presence of Law, but Doflamingo would assemble those elements with his bare hands if it meant gifting the younger with perpetuity.
Relationships: Donquixote Doflamingo/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 8
Kudos: 27





	his ribs, opened one by one

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably one of my most favorite writings tbh, I love everything about it and I hope you do too <3 let me know if I missed any tags!

_Each one of my ribs — I will open each one of my ribs with fingertips, break each one of my ribs, and allow you to dive your hands into my chest so you can feel the beating of my heart._

· · · · 

Doflamingo considers this as worship.

Paying homage to Law and his servility. Such a beautiful province it is. The blonde's personal sanctuary to do with as he pleases, he starts from the bottom- 

“Do you know why I’m starting here?” 

A striking vantage point, even from here Law's eyes seem to glow, like the deities have opened the heavens. 

“Why are you starting from there?” The words are breathless, each whisper following Doflamingo's hands as he trails them up endless legs. 

The blonde gazes up at Law from where he’s at on his knees, a soft smile playing his lips, eyes nearly predatory. 

“Because this is the seat of your soul,” Doflamingo muses, lifting one foot up as if in prayer, the arch of the stiletto dangling from his finger, “the sole of your foot holds a power that only you have attained.” 

Doflamingo slips the heel on just as Law stutters out a moan at his words. So very easy to please, and he deserves this. He means every word as if it’s etched in that holy book, rearranging the lettering until it forms ballads of his praise for Law. 

Law reaches a height that even Doflamingo could never attain, standing high above him. His skin trembles with excitement as he reaches for the opposite foot, the smaller man gripping the tendrils of his hair for balance, using the same accolades for this foundation. 

Law is an unmovable mountain, reaching clouds that will not rise, but trundle round the peak. Doflamingo is the snow that sticks to it, lips pressed to an ankle, a knee, hairs dancing on two fleshy parts as if a breeze is rustling them. 

“And these knees-” 

“Knees?” Law is amused by that, but he’s never been the object of such exaltation and Doflamingo plans on exploiting that. 

“Your knees are another beautiful part,” Doflamingo drags delicate hands up ligaments and tendons, ignoring that clothed weeping tip as he goes, “your most powerful asset.” 

Law watches with wondrous eyes when Doflamingo stands before him. 

“The centriole of your submission. When they turn red my heart beats only for you.” 

“When did you get so poetic?” Law lilts, but it’s clear he’s affected if that lovely blush is anything to go by. 

“You are what poetry is made up of kitten. Every dip and crevice, the shape of your lips and eyes, even your bones and what is inside of them. You’re the embodiment of every metric form.” 

Something akin to tears spring up in Law's eyes and it’s such a shame that nobody has ever told him such words before. It’s a pity for him to be standing tall and not knowing his worth because someone unworthy never took the time to explain it out to him. 

Oh, it’s such a different feeling from looking in the mirror at one's self, touching one’s own body. Law just _feels_ his flesh, lives in his skin. He doesn’t get to see that fluttering twitch, the way he gasps, arching desperately into a touch that’s not so sweet. The most celestial reactions he holds in only the palm of his hands, none could ever touch the deistic tendencies that glow from his fingertips. 

“Around. Turn around for me kitten.” 

Doflamingo watches with rapacious eyes at the swivel, Law's feet easily pirouetting on marble until his backside is on full display. He could wax endless poetics about the vision of only that, satin painted onto golden skin, but that’s not what tonight is for. 

His eyes trail down the back of his frame, starting from the prominence of his scapula and tracing the nobs of his spine. Shimmering and stretching taunt because of the heels, calves holding the weight of the world. 

“How does it feel to have the universe at your feet,” Doflamingo ghosts his fingers across his waist, relishing in the way the other man leans into the touch, “lift your chin kitten.” 

Law does so instantly, head tipping back with hair the color of black holes, matter that consumes Doflamingo on a daily basis. A picture of the first break of dawn, bearing flowers and fruits in the branching vessels that lie under his skin. 

“You’re already exquisite,” Doflamingo praises, moving away for only an instance to seize the collar, “but let's make you divine.” 

Law visibly shudders when the smooth leather singes his neck, an expanse traveling from the dip of his clavicles to the underside of his jaw, cradling his chin. He stands up that much straighter, head moving to its rightful position, allowing Doflamingo to buckle the collar. 

“You don’t need this,” Doflamingo admits when it locks into place, following the path of expensive supple material just to watch goosebumps rise on his skin, “but I admire that expression you get when you’re looking up.” 

As if to emphasize this point Doflamingo walks around Law, fingers gliding along effortless skin to see those irises. Eyes akin to the essence of this earth, sunrays, crushed soil that forms life for all beings. Doflamingo never _lived_ until he first looked at Law. 

Law stands in the middle of the room with nothing on but his collar, panties and high heels and still, forever, always, Doflamingo will never witness a more stunning sight. 

“Arms up.” 

Doflamingo waits, watches eloquent limbs bloom out of sheer love for him, tentative and never overpowering, but also robust. 

“Look at that,” he muses, unearths an elbow, dredges up unforeseen patches flowering on Law's skin, the color of tulips. 

“A work of art.” 

Doflamingo leaves him with that, lets his footsteps be heard as he walks towards the closet to get the garment. He originally wanted it to be seen, but it was all about the element of surprise tonight. Gifting Law with materials that could rival the stars, crushing nebulas just to meld it together. He was warranted for the finer things of life even if such things held no meaning in Law's eyes. 

Even gold was nothing but mere dust in the presence of Law, but Doflamingo would assemble those elements with his bare hands if it meant gifting the younger with perpetuity. 

“I’ve always wanted to put one of these on you,” Doflamingo admits, and though he’s out of sight the smaller man still holds his same position, never faltering. 

Doflamingo pauses just to take him in, to toss the hanger off to the side. Law jumps when it clatters to the ground and he hides his smile as he steps forward. 

“I had wanted it in red,” Doflamingo sighs, “you’re enthralling when draped in crimson. It truly does something to me. But in black,” letting the next words drip across the shell of Law's ear, Doflamingo wraps the delicate fabric around his waist, settling it on his stomach, “you’re fucking _regal_.” 

Law _moans_ , presses his chest closer to the corset and Doflamingo doesn’t need words to know he adores his new gift. Doflamingo hooks his chin over Law's shoulder, ordering each clasp neatly into place, it cinches around his body. Law is breathing heavily, arms surely straining, but he’s such a good kitten, he keeps that posture like a silent plea for more. 

“Absolutely gorgeous,” Doflamingo marvels when it’s fastened snugly around Law, “now you tell me if it gets to be too much kitten.” 

“Yes sir.” 

Oh, so obedient. 

Doflamingo grips the ribbon between both hands, twirling it around his knuckles to tug. Law lets out a grunt of surprise when silk twinged with metal boning draws together, a perfect outline of his waist already coming into view, back tattoo twitching with the movement. Doflamingo gives him time to breathe, time to take in the constriction, to feel the love his hands hold before pain turns to pleasure. 

“ _More_.” 

Law threatens to give out and become a puddle of arousal when Doflamingo yanks a little bit harder this time, savoring the moan that’s forced from the younger’s throat. Lace now intertwining with golden skin, Law could rival the deities. 

“Black lace suits you best kitty,” Doflamingo marvels, tying a bow on the bottom before working to the top, “you command the room.” 

Law gasps at the pull, hands quickly rushing to silk ribs, nimble fingers spread against the material. Doflamingo wants to ask how it feels to capture sunlight- gold beaten skin infinitely delicate and infinitely expensive. His heat _astounds_ him, beckons him with a curl of threads one last time, sculpting beaded lace onto marble Bernini could never even construct. 

“Look at that,” Doflamingo steps back, a slab of the finest Pentelic marble staged right in front of him. 

The black accentuates Law's flattering figure with all of those tattoos, it amazes Doflamingo. The fact that he hasn’t even begun to walk around him- only gazing at the crisscrossed netting of jet-black gloss across his back has left him utterly speechless. 

Law's hands are in a constant state of flowing down the material, arms shifting when he moves them back up. The corset stops right at the top of his ass, drops of liquid objects creating the illusion of Bastet reincarnating, obsidian tassels dangling like a tail. 

“I take pride in dressing you up like this kitten,” the words trickle from Doflamingo with thinly veiled devotion, taking in his masterpiece from all sides, “you are an endless painting, not just ordinary artwork.” 

A full circle is not nearly enough time spent to marvel the statue Law makes, but there are other things that are more important, so with reluctance, he stops in front of the man. The heels give the smaller man the advantage, practically towering over the blonde now, almost, but he gets the sense that this is how it should have been all along. And if Doflamingo thought Law was stunning from behind nothing could have prepared him in all his glory. 

Lace beaded patterns of the overbust frames Law and his tattoos wonderfully, the dip of the v reaching the cusp of his pecs. A sliver of rich tanned skin is shown at the ribs, heightening the sense of an hourly figure, though it’s not a _sense_ at all. Silk curves slump at the waist, flaring down past the hips, even onward to muscular thighs that aren’t clad in anything. 

The corset turns Law's already flattering figure into something monarchical. Doflamingo is standing before the throne on a pulpit with knees weakening in subjugation, nothing on his tongue but invocations. 

“Beautiful. The shape of you should be something even the gods marvel.” 

Law's cheeks burst and his eyes flick down, Doflamingo's quick to correct him though the collar does the brunt of the work. 

“Only look up Law, unless I tell you otherwise tonight you are not to look in any other direction.” 

“Yes sir.” 

“Your obedience alone makes me fall even more in love. Open your mouth for me kitten.” 

Law's jaw slackens just as easily as those words leave Doflamingo's lips, golden eyes casted on the ceiling. He reaches for the studded tube in his pocket, flicking the top off so Law can hear it clack to the ground. 

“Do you know why I chose black kitty?” At Law's shake of the head Doflamingo continues, “because black is elegant, authoritative. When you walk into a room people stop and stare at you, and do you know why that is?” 

Law stutters out a sigh when the cosmetic touches his bottom lip, and Doflamingo waits. Continues gazing at Law while he struggles to breathe, like anything softer than this might break him. Doflamingo shouldn’t find it painful, but knowing that this hurts Law more than a belt or too little oxygen, squeezes the knot in his stomach. And finally, Law shakes his head, eyelashes fluttering with tears. Still nothing is as gorgeous. 

“Because you are simply entrancing.” 

_Ravishing_

_Captivating_

Black outlines plush lips and Law is _bewitching_ \- 

“Too much can be overwhelming,” Doflamingo feels it right now, the heat coiling up in his gut because of the inky contours that matches his skin, “but the absence of color is most fitting for you kitty. Your body alone is pure white, the essence of each pigment. In your fingertips is the spectrum and you paint the world the way it should be.” 

Doflamingo loses a little bit of himself when Law mewls. Dragging the smooth stick outward, a ragged line on a palette of wonders. 

“It’s seduction of the best kind,” Doflamingo tosses the tube carelessly, molding himself against Law who sucks in a sharp breath, eyes not straying one bit, “the skin on your skin, it’s enticing.” 

Doflamingo runs light fingers up Law's arm and he shivers against him, obsidian lips parting when he jostles him forward, and still he doesn’t look away. 

“Look at me kitten.” 

Eyes rivaling the sun meets his, and Doflamingo believes every planet shifted in the universe because of the movement. 

“You mean the world to me.” And Doflamingo crashes his lips against Law's. 

It’s not sweet at all how they come together, it is stars colliding into planets and the sun running cold, it’s Law's fingers digging black holes on the surface of his skin. Doflamingo being consumed by black matter and Law, Law, _Law_. 

The taste of witchcraft on his tongue, heads tilting to get more of that elixir. Beaded drops of Neptune sizzling when a heel scrapes against alabaster floors and Law is pulling Doflamingo back with rough nicks to his lips, agile fingers in blonde tresses. 

“You don’t know when to ever shut up.” Law rasps, heated eyes looking up to Doflamingo. 

“’m sorry.” Doflamingo mumbles, smiling widely when he feels a sticky substance smack together on his lips, “how can I make it up to you?” 

Law pretends to think about it, eyes rolling up in faux contemplation. 

“Take this collar off me.” 

“No, can’t do.” Doflamingo quips immediately, “you know I like you ornamental kitty.” 

“You’re just a sick bastard who likes to trace the marks this damn posture collar leaves.” 

“And you tremble every time.” 

“You’re incorrigible.” Law scoffs, lips twitching, “get on your knees.” 

Doflamingo does so immediately, and the reaction is so fucking wonderful, even from this angle. Law's surprised gasp, the way he attempts to look down but that sweet collar is wrapped snug around his little throat. Doflamingo uses that to his advantage, splays the flat of his tongue over Law’s covered member and licks the length of him. The taste of dampened satin is luxurious on the wet appendage, even more intoxicating when Law's hands fly up and twist in his hair. 

“ _Mingo_.” 

Doflamingo hums, sweeping a hand up his leg to yank the under garment down, wrapping hungry lips around the reddening tip. Law always tastes divine, but here in this moment with him towering above Doflamingo in high heels, a corset fitted to perfection, fingers grasping on for dear life as he licks messily around the tip of his cock. Doflamingo muses this is another level of worship, higher than the empyrean those thrones are casted in. 

Law is light and dark, and guiding Doflamingo to the edge of heaven and down the Acheron. He feels all at once grounded and frazzled, seeking salvation by plunging deeper. The flavor of asphyxia is not nearly as bitter as sensibility, when fingers are tugging him back and spit is slapping down on his chin. 

A stiletto grazing across the floor brings his eyes open, Doflamingo has no idea when he even closed them, but he’s greeted with the sight of Law striding back. He doesn’t even think to reprimand himself when he follows, knees tainted with docility, crawling to his creator. 

“Are you crawling for me Mingo?” Law purrs, he expects an answer but Doflamingo's tongue is plagued with bashfulness. 

Law stops, waiting now. Doflamingo, sinning, blooming, following vultures in dark robes of lace. Desperate for salty liquids rivaling the sea, nose crashing against hairs like waves, utterly drowning in every aspect that is Law. 

Doflamingo's gut swoops when Law glides away, heels a force like claws scuttling across the ocean floor. Rustling dirt and grime until floorboards are stained with purity. Law reaches behind his neck and deftly undoes the buckle to the collar, hands splayed in an offering when it falls to his palm, the article enshrined upon the desk. 

Doflamingo doesn’t have it in him to scold the other, not when he’s beckoned with a crook of a finger, digit hooking under his chin to tilt his head back until he’s looking into devilish eyes. 

This is the way it should have always been. 

“Now don’t make a mess of my new toy.” 

Doflamingo moves forward and one would have thought heaven flamed over when those fingers wrench his head back again. 

“Though I wouldn’t mind watching you clean up my corset with your tongue.” 

Doflamingo imagines knees of atonement branding marble while a heel is pinned to the back of his head, tongue lolled against messy beads and lace, and he purposely soils the garment.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: If you saw me write this for another fandom then no you didn't! When first writing this I originally wanted it to be doflaw, but something in my mind atm thought it would be good for the fandom I posted it in, and it just was not, it was not what I wanted and I'm so glad to finally have this up with the pairing I originally intended it to be in. I hope you enjoyed ^.^ when first writing I was watching a lot of operas and listening to a lot of spoken word + poetic recitations and I feel like that heavily inspired this. There are some Sylvia Plath references, and if you've read some of my recent works then you know I always recite her poetry because she's just so amazing. Anyways! I hope you enjoyed this baby!! ^.^
> 
> [tumblr](https://eloha.tumblr.com/)  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/capturingvenus)


End file.
